User talk:Vampirefairy4
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Vampirefairy4 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2011-05-28T01:11:05 Chat Hey can you get on chat ? Bellscullen 22:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Your latest blog Don't you dare single me out like that ever again. I only tell people to stop hating on Jacob if they are for a petty reason. I dislike Edward for plenty of reasonable reasons. You complaining about me in a blog is just stupid and immature. If you have something to say about me, tell it to me on my talk page. TeamTaycob 17:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) 05:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) And by the way, it's TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt to you. Only my friends can call me TeamTay. RE: How did you know? I knew it was you because: (1) the comment was under your name and (2) it says on your profile page that you're 10 years-old. --Love and Lust 02:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That blog of yours. I'm going to try and be nice about this, but there are many reasons I hate Edward. Good reasons, like 1) He's 109 and Bella is 19 . He could be her great great grandfather and I find it nasty. 2) He loves Bella because of her scent. And many more. Think before you call Jacob a "pedo wolf" again. When you do, Dont be immature and just say "I dont like him." State your reasons. 'Kay, Thanks, Bye. Bellscullen 03:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen If you're here to just be argumentative... ...then I suggest that you don't participate in this Wiki. I know I've stated my opinion too (and I am also prone to being argumentative as well), but I make edits. Based on your user contributions, you don't really seem to make main page edits. Rather, you make comments that are to antagonize others, and it's pissing me off a bit. You've been warned plenty of times now, but if you continue to fight with others, then I have no problem with blocking you for a period of time. Fighting doesn't make the world go round. TeamTaycob 16:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : What I'm telling you about being argumentative: knock it off. It's not helping anything at all. TeamTaycob 18:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic You're characters in! But I need you to fill this in(below) for some more info and you're character will appear in Chapter 5! Name: Age: Species: Mate: Power: DOB: If you want DOT: If you want Back Story: Personality: Physical Description: Carlos Los Davis 01:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Yolo, you got in! congrats, i'll send u the link when i write that chapter.... I'mLadyCamille, andI'mWithTheVampires I don't hate you. :) Insert confused face here Your user contributions say you've been globally blocked by Wikia. Eh, what? TeamTaycob 02:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC)